The Ball of Fate
The Ball of Fate was a mystical, blue-purple, crystaline sphere most notably used by Madame Fate in her fortune telling career and Alister Dalimar's search for immortality. Life Madame Fate Madame Fate used the ball as a way to tell her clients future so long as they payed enough money, she used this as a business at from at least 1614 to her death in 2007. At an unknown date she and Alister Dalimar had a duel which resulted in Madame Fate using the "Soul trapping" ability on Alister, resulting in him being trapped inside of the ball. It is hinted at, from her age, that Madame Fate was using the ball to stay alive, hence her age and world renouned reputation. After Madame Fate's death The ball stayed locked in a chest in, the now decrepid, Fate's Carnival until the Master Detective took the ball and accidentally released Alister. After Alister's defeat at the carnival he fled to Dire Grove, taking the ball with him. Alister Dalimar While at Dire Grove Alister kept the ball hidden away in a locked cabin behind the woods near Dire Grove. It is unknown what he used it for there. After his second defeat he went to Blackpool and hooked the ball up to The Collector, he used the "Soul transferring" ability to transfer hundreds of souls into him, making him youthful again, the ball shattered after a large amount of souls was transferred through it. It was fixed by Alister soon afterwards and then used to summon the sunken Ravenhearst City, the ball was then finally used in the "Unlocking" ritual where Alister used the infinite amount of souls in the Well of Souls to unlock the key to immortality. Death The ball was destroyed by the Master Detective when it was shattered by the Staff of Oscillations, the ball now lies in a flooded cavern deep beneath the sea floor, with irrepairable damage done to it. It is unlikely that the ball will ever be retrieved or fixed. Powers *Future Seeing: the ball will show the asker the future however it will be incredibly difficult to understand what the ball is trying to tell you, it's last known prediction shown the Master Detective Ravenhearst Manor *Soul Trapping: should the user know what to do, the ball can trap not only a person's soul but their physical form too inside of the ball, the person will stay alive inside the ball, however they do get noticably older the more time they spend in the ball. *Soul Transferring: this is a form of soul trapping, however it only takes the soul and not the physical form, the ball acts as a conductor as the soul passes through the ball and into the holder giving them extra souls and an extended life. *Unlocking: this is similar to Soul Transferring, except the source of the souls is the infinite Well of Souls, this gives the holder infinite immortality. Gallery Ball of Fate.jpg|The final prediction the ball, as shown to the Master Detective Ball O' Fate.png|Alister taking the broken ball at the end of Key to Ravenhearst Ball of Fate.png|The Ball of Fate in Madame Fate's hands Category:Machines, Items and Objects